Red Cooper
Maddie Cooper |occupation = Gangster |status = Incarcerated |actor = William Sadler |appearance = Killer}} Karl "Red" Cooper was a former bank robber and murderer who appeared in season six of . Background Karl Cooper was an Army Ranger who became a highly successful bank robber. He became known among his accomplices as "Red" because he was often in debt (i.e. "in the red"). After he was arrested, one of his associates, Clayton Nash, testified against him in exchange for a reduced sentence of his own. Consequently, Cooper was sentenced to seven years in prison. After being released, he moved in with his girlfriend from Ohio, Janice, and settled down into a suburban family life with her and their daughter. In 2006, Cooper's past life came back to haunt him when Nash came to him and, as part of his rehabilitation process in AA, was making amends to people he had wronged and apologized to Cooper for selling him out. Unable to let the betrayal go, Cooper formed a plan to kill him. Season Six Killer Cooper puts his plan into action once he locates Nash living at a seedy motel. He enters to Nash's room through a window and awakens him. When Nash awakes and discovers him there, he tries to reason with Cooper, who instead shoots him three times with a gun equipped with a silencer. Cooper goes to his car and drives away, only to be struck by another car, belonging to a drunk young woman, Ally Sullivan. She is adamant about calling the police, even though he tries to talk her out of it. When he sees he's failed, he gets back out of his car and kills her by breaking her neck. Unknown to him, Ally is still alive, and uses her final moments to type a series of numbers in her cellphone. Afterwards, Cooper arrives at his home and crawls into bed with Janice. The following morning, Janice asks him about his "wild night" the evening before while he makes breakfast with Maddy. Later, he drives to the desert and gets rid of the car he used the night before to drive to Nash's location by setting it on fire along with his boots, socks and gloves as a means to leave no trace of evidence. Cooper meets his friend Joey at a casino bar and spots Ally's father on the news talking about her death; the guilt for murdering Ally prompts him to anonimously send her father some money via mail. Later at home, Cooper googles information on Nash and learns his body has been discovered--and linked to Ally's murder. Feeling that the web is close in on him, he goes to Joey to get a blank license and a fake credit card. When Janice discovers what he is doing, she confronts him. Cooper admits that he killed Nash and Ally, so she tells him to get out of the house and never come back. Meanwhile, the CSIs have Cooper as a likely suspect. They go to the Coopers' house but Janice refuses to tell them anything more than that he isn't there. Cooper, at a bus station about to leave town, calls his wife and learns they've solved the case. When Janice tells him the cops are threatening to take Maddy away from her, he turns himself in to a cop at the bus station. Once he is brought to the lab, Grissom prints him. He then asks Grissom where he went wrong and Grissom coolly replies, "You killed two people." Known Victims *Commited numerous bank robberies prior to his first arrest *February 2, 2006: **Clayton Nash **Ally Sullivan Appearances Notes *To date, Red is the first of only two killers on CSI to have been followed by the viewers from the start of the episode in the CSI series. The second was Paulie Krill in the episode Working Stiffs. Category:Minor characters Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Murderers Category:Bank Robber Category:Males Category:Incarcerated Category:Psychopaths